Hermione POV Fic
by Head Explody
Summary: Hermione POV fic...kinda untitled. May become prequel to another fic. :) (Changed censor...dun really need it)
1. Chapter 1 (can't think of a title)

Title: Untitled Hermione POV fic  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: PG13 for language in later chapters. I'll tell you which ones. Hermione thinks about Harry...Possibly a prequel for an A/A/R fic. Hermione/Harry. Takes place sometime in between their 4th and 6th year.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to JKR  
  
A/N: This isn't my first HP fic...I've been a fan since like a week after HPATSS came out, and I'm trying to stay in character.  
  
I remember the first time I met him. Perfectly. I walked by his compartment and saw Ron performing a spell. It didn't work. I probably would have come off better if I didn't give Ron a lecture...  
  
I was instantly drawn to Harry. Not because he was famous. Or maybe that was why I wanted to get to know him. To learn about his scar. It was history, so why not? I was--and still am--to the outsider, a nerd. A frizzy-haired, book obsessed, over achieving nerd.  
  
But I don't think Harry cared. Sure, maybe during the first few days we knew each other. After that I don't think it mattered. I can look at him and tell.  
  
Now that you think about it, he looked the nerd. He looked the nerd and I looked the freak. Well, almost the freak. The glasses and the hair.  
  
He told me that the scar was the only thing he liked about his appearence. I have to admit that it is interesting. Maybe he doesn't like it so much after that day in the dungeon. When it hurt him so much. Or maybe he liked it more, because he could tell it weakened Voldemort.  
  
Yes, I said it. To myself, anyway. Saying it out loud is another matter. I'm still not used to it.  
  
I'm sitting in the common room, doing guess what? Reading. And there's no way I would let Harry see it...it's a book about him. Well, not only. It's about the whole thing that happened to his parents. I'm not being obsessive. Am I?  
  
I hear the door open, and I slide the book under a chair and pick up another one. Hogwarts: A History. I know I've already read it, but there's some things I want to go over...  
  
It's a good thing I did that, he just walked in. Harry. Of course I'm not staring, my eyes are glued to the book, but I can tell who it is.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he says as he starts over to sit beside me.  
  
"Hi Harry," I reply, looking up and smiling. No, I shouldn't have done that...I look like a fool...and he's walking over here...  
  
We just sit there, he's staring into the fire and I'm pretending to read, turning a page every now and then. I can't look into his eyes. There's always pain there, something so deep. I wish I could do something about it. It makes me sad, too, to always see him hurting. Even after we won the House Cup in our first year there was pain. It was hidden, but I could see it.  
  
"We have a Quidditch game tomorrow," he says, trying to make conversation, "against Slytherin."  
  
"Good luck." I know they'll win. He's the best Seeker any Hogwarts team has seen in years. Many years. And they hardly ever lose.  
  
"Yeah. I better go to sleep. Have to get up early tomorrow and practice. 'Night." He gets up and starts walking to the boys' dormitory. He still walks the same way. And he looks the same, too, almost exactly the same as that fateful day when I heard a spell...it didn't work for Ron's rat, but it worked for me...He's still thin and lanky, his hair is the same jet black, and his eyes are vibrant emerald. He still wears the same kind of glasses.  
  
I watch his retreating back until he's gone, and then I pick up my books-- including the one I slid under the chair--and go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 (can't think of a title...agai...

Title: Untitled Hermione POV fic  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: PG13 for language in later chapters. I'll tell you which ones. Hermione thinks about Harry...Possibly a prequel for an A/A/R fic. Hermione/Harry. Takes place sometime in between their 4th and 6th year.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to JKR  
  
A/N: This isn't my first HP fic...I've been a fan since like a week after HPATSS came out, and I'm trying to stay in character. :)  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
Today's another day. I know that sounds corny, but it's another day I get to see Harry. I'm counting the precious days--10 left--with him before he has to go back to Privet drive. He never calls it home.  
  
Maybe I'll invite him to my house this summer. I'm sure it'd be better than his bedroom in that...place. I still can't believe they put bars on his windows...  
  
Before I know it, I've already put on my robes and I'm walking down the stairs. Into the common room. And there's one lone figure there...  
  
"'Morning Harry," I say as casually as I can. I'm not good at that, though...  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," he replies. He finishes tying his shoelaces and stands up.  
  
I try to think of something to say. I've never felt so...vulnerable? different? before. I don't get it...but I have to hide all that, because I'm Hermione Granger, and I have to stay that way.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"Right here," Ron says, coming down the stairs trying to comb his hair. We're the first ones out of the room.  
  
We walk down to breakfast together. No need to hurry, there's only a few Ravenclaws there. We all have some free time before our first class, and we want to get as much out of it was we can.  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
We walk down by the lake and past Hagrid's house. We assume he's still asleep, the snores coming from his window are a good sign. We pass the Forbidden Forest, but avoid talking about it.  
  
Eventually we make our way make to the castle. Ron has to leave for Herbology, but Harry and I have a few minutes left until Transfiguration. We decide to make our way to the Quidditch field, talking about nothing important. Not that I don't relish each moment we spend together...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I didn't notice that he had been calling my name three times.  
  
"Sorry, I was...thinking. What is it?" I stop and turn around to face him.  
  
"I left my watch, do you know what time it is?" He looks concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," I assure him. "It's almost 9...we better go, we'll be late."  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
We make it just before Professor McGonagall closes the door. The only seats left are two at a table in the back of the class, so we take those and take out our books and parchment.  
  
"Do not bother, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," McGonagall said sternly, "today we are having a review. You're turning your desks into horses and then back again."  
  
Everybody groans, even me. Harry looks at me, an amused grin on his face...  
  
"What?" I ask innocently.  
  
"Nothing, I just never thought I'd hear you groan at an assignment. Especially Transfiguration..."  
  
After the class is over (I catch myself whispering a "finally!") and Harry and I have successfully turned our desk into a Clydesdale, we are the first out of the room. Next is Charms, which Ron, Harry, and I all have together. Lucky us.  
  
Charms seems so far away. It takes forever to get there, and we're late because the staircases decided to move. I start to wonder if this is luck.  
  
"It's not like you to be late, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said. I sigh, Harry winks at me, and Ron turns around in his chair, grinning.  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
Should I continue? Or not? Or what? 


	3. Chapter 3 (still can't think of a title)

Title: Untitled Hermione POV fic  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: PG13 for language in later chapters. I'll tell you which ones. Hermione thinks about Harry...Possibly a prequel for an A/A/R fic. Hermione/Harry. Takes place sometime in between their 4th and 6th year.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to JKR  
  
A/N: This isn't my first HP fic...I've been a fan since like a week after HPATSS came out, and I'm trying to stay in character. :)  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
I had that dream again. That God-Awful nightmare. Last night. I shudder about it, even though I'm sitting in front of the fire in the common room.  
  
That one about the end of our first year at Hogwarts. In the nightmare Harry doesn't make it out alive...Voldemort returns to power...and at the end there's a green light. My parents are dead, and then he kills me. And then I wake up.  
  
Harry walks in. We took our exams the other day and everyone else is outside. I wonder why he's not. Ron must be with Ginny or something...  
  
"Um...hi Hermione," he says cautiously.  
  
"Hello Harry," I reply. "I thought you'd be outside or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, I felt like coming in." He sits down beside me. Stares into the fire. That painful look is back in his eyes again. It's like a shadow. Even though we should all be happy, school is about to be out.  
  
I mentally wince. Why should he be happy about going back to that forsaken...house? With those awful people...I can't believe they're related to him in any way.  
  
"You know, Harry," I say, "if you want you could stay at my house this summer. You could practice for Quidditch and be able to do your homework. And you wouldn't be with those...those bloody people." My voice is shaky, but I hope he doesn't notice.  
  
He looks at me, and there's a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"I mean, are you sure your parents won't mind?"  
  
"I don't think they will, but I'll send them an owl in the morning if you want to come..."  
  
"Of course, I mean, if it's ok."  
  
There's happiness swelling up all inside me. A nice, growing warmth. Maybe I can do something.  
  
"I need to go to sleep. Last Quidditch game of the season tomorrow. And I have to write a letter to the Dursleys explaining their good luck." He gave a lopsided grin and walked up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
The last few days pass in a blur. I did great on my finals and Harry and Ron did too. Neville passed, as usual, with good Herbology and improved Potions. Malfoy, on the other hand, barely got by.  
  
It's the last day at Hogwarts. We're leaving tomorrow. Harry sent an owl to his...relatives. They replied immediatley, and he let me read the note:  
  
Harry, we hope that you will be ok and enclose some funds for this summer.  
  
He had a five-pound note. He was clearly astounded, as he said: "This is the most money they've ever given me. Ever. I guess they're so happy..." Then he laughed. "They hope I'll be ok. They hope that I had gotten crushed by that tree when we flew the car to Hogwarts..."  
  
That hurts me. That his awful aunt and uncle would not want him at their home. I hope he never has to go back. I ask him if there's anything there he needs.  
  
"Of course not. I never had more than an armful of possessions before I came here, and aside from my school supplies I still don't."  
  
That hurts me too. I always had everything I needed, but Harry had nothing. I can't believe he had to live with such bloody awful people.  
  
There's an awkward silence...  
  
"Hi Harry, Hermione," Ron said, walking into the common room with Lavender.  
  
"Hi Lavender," I say, before Harry notices that I'm staring. We start up to the dorm, and I cast another glance at Harry, who is following Ron up their stairs.  
  
"So, are you doing anything this summer?" Lavender asks me as she starts putting her books in her trunk.  
  
"Not much," I say as I carefully fold my robes. "I invited Harry to stay. You know those awful people he has to stay with all summer..."  
  
Lavender looked over and winked. "Sure, like that's the only reason..."  
  
"Well," I'm blushing, I just know it, "Ron's family's going to Romania to see Charlie, and--"  
  
"'S okay, Herms." Lavender put her freshly cleaned cauldron in her trunk.  
  
I turn back around and start putting all my books in a neat stack in a corner of my trunk.  
  
"So, what are you doing this summer?" I ask, returning the question while packing my cauldron after wiping it one more time with a rag.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Daddy might take me to a Quidditch game. I'll write to Ron--" She blushed "--and you, and Harry, and Parvati...I'll do my homework, sometime."  
  
A few minutes later we finish packing, including the clothes we've changed out of. I leave more neatly folded robes and some jeans and a T-shirt by my nightstand, where my want sits. I want to get in as much magic practice as I can before we arrive at the station.  
  
I finally fall asleep, a pair of bright, emerald green eyes staring at me...  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
Should I continue? Or was chapter 3 worse?  
  
--Starbuck-- 


End file.
